This invention relates to the field of envelope addressing systems. More particularly, it relates to the printer commands used by systems that imprint a machine readable bar code address at the same time as imprinting a legible human readable address.
Certain elements of the postal graphics printing and postal code extraction commands for a series of printers utilizing the present invention, were publicly demonstrated, though not specifically disclosed, on Mar. 1, 1994 during a product demonstration. These commands do not include the present invention, but are executed by the system printer concurrently therewith.
The Post Office currently utilizes automated mail sorters which sort envelopes on the basis of a zip code encoded as an imprinted machine readable bar code. To be acceptable for use, the encoded bar code must meet strict specifications as to size, spacing of parallel bars, and placement upon the envelope. Accordingly, there is a need for accurate, but relatively inexpensive addressing or printing systems that will print bar codes at the same time that they print the legible address.
As the U.S. Postal Service, together with the postal services of other countries around the world, moves toward more fully automated mail handling in an effort to contain costs while processing ever increasing volumes of mail, automated equipment which sorts and processes mail on the basis of machine readable postal codes, such as the "zip code" or other forms of postal coding, play an ever more significant role. In the U.S., Postal Service regulations provide for a "Postnet" bar code which represents the five or nine digit zip code of the destination address in a machine readable form.
Systems have been used or proposed to meet the need to produce mail pieces imprinted with the Postnet bar code, and to enable mailers to obtain the benefit of the discounts offered for such mail. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,907, for a SYSTEM FOR FEEDING ENVELOPES FOR SIMULTANEOUS PRINTING OF ADDRESSES AND BAR CODES, issued to Eisner et al. on Aug. 22, 1989. This patent discloses a system for printing envelopes with addresses, zip codes, and corresponding bar codes. The system is controlled by a computer which includes software for converting a zip code included in the address into bar code form and then adding the bar code representation to the material to be printed on the envelope.
Another example of the art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,181 for an ENVELOPE ADDRESSING SYSTEM ADAPTED TO SIMULTANEOUSLY PRINT ADDRESSES AND BAR CODES; issued on Jul. 5, 1994 to Eisner et al. This Pat. teaches a method of addressing substrates with a human readable address containing a zip code and a bar code corresponding to the zip code. The method utilizes a computer and comprises several steps. These steps include: receiving in the computer a plurality of addresses, with pre-existing zip code information contained in each as complete address data, and requiring no manual inputting or identification; automatically scanning the address data in the computer to find the pre-existing zip code; automatically converting, in the computer, the pre-existing zip code into a line of corresponding bar code; and, essentially simultaneously printing the complete address, including zip code information and corresponding bar code, on a substrate, under control of the computer so that the substrate produced has human readable zip code and machine readable bar code information thereon.
Both of the Eisner et al. U.S. Pat. No. (4,858,907 and 5,326,181) address the specific need of mailers to reduce costs by utilizing a postnet bar code when printing to a mail piece. However, the level of flexibility of the system does not allow it to consistently select addresses from amongst data containing address data together with graphics or text data. Flexibility is reduced because the printing commands are input separately from the address; and, therefore the language interpreter of the printer, particularly during high volume sequences, can not distinguish an address from a data field containing graphics or text data. Printing commands are either preset at the printer or are selected by the operator through the printer operator panel.
Additionally, a system for printing envelopes with addresses including bar code is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,692 for a SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING AN APPARATUS TO PRODUCE ITEMS IN SELECTED CONFIGURATIONS; issued on Dec. 29, 1992 to Baker et al., which describes a system for printing mail pieces which includes a printer for printing sheets and envelope forms and a foldersealer mechanism for folding the envelope form around the sheets to form a mail piece, and a computer based control system for controlling the printer and folder. In the system of this application, when an operator is creating a file of letters to be printed, the operator may designate a selected field within each letter as containing the destination address. The system will then extract the information in this designated field and with it create a new page of material to be printed on the envelope form; and, if the address within the designated field includes a zip code, the system will add a corresponding barcode to the new page. The system then adds this new page to the file before the file is output. This system however, requires specially developed software and hardware that, while extremely effective, reduces business flexibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,947 for a SYSTEM FOR AUTOMATIC PRINTING OF MAIL PIECES; issued Jan. 11, 1994 to Balga, Jr. et al., is for a system which includes a printer for printing text in response to the input of signals. The printer has a capability to selectively print either sheets or envelopes. The system further includes a controller for output of a sequence of signals representative of materials to be printed on a sheet which forms part of the mail piece, where the sequence includes a subset of signals representative of an address.
In accordance with another aspect of the Balga et al. invention, the system includes a scanning mechanism for identifying a character string which conforms to a valid postal coding standard. The system further includes a mechanism for identifying the character string as a valid postal code. Additionally, the system forms the destination address to include a line including the postal code and a selected number of proceeding lines of text.
Balga et al., however, does not allow the system operator to control parsing of the address and zip code data. Parsing is set as a fixed command within the host application. Neither does the Balga et al. art utilize the printer for the storing of rules that guide determination of the delivery point digits or that guide determination of the bar code. Thus, there is little flexibility in the Balga et al. teachings with respect to printing large amounts of combined data types.
The prior art has thus addressed specific needs of applications utilizing an addressing printer that may or may not have its own computing capability. But, the prior art has done so at the expense of flexibility. For instance, a growing trend has been to include graphics when imprinting envelopes or other substrates. The use of graphics allows the mailer to promote certain services or simply to promote the mailer's good name. If a printing system had to imprint every envelope twice, once to get the address and bar code printed and a second time for a graphics imprinting then there would be great cost to the mailer, at least in terms of time. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a printer that can assemble address data together with graphics data and still be able to assign a proper barcode while reducing the need for operator interface at the printer. The print field of the present invention can be more complex and more relevant to the needs of the mailer.
The present invention overcomes the limitation of the prior art by providing flexibility in determining what data, and how much, may be downloaded for printing to a substrate. Flexibility is accomplished by controlling address and postal coding functions in the printer from a host computer. The invention thus simplifies the firmware required in a selected printer, or could allow the performance of additional tasks or provide for greater database functionality under the direction of the printer microprocessor. Thus, printer ROM memory can be reduced or freed up for other tasks, and RAM memory can be increased to handle more detailed data.